sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Mash (2000 film)
| writer = | starring = | narrator = Phil Trainer | music = John Carnochan | editing = | studio = DIC Entertainment | distributor = Universal Studios Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 64 minutes | country = | language = English }} Monster Mash is a 2000 Italian-American direct-to-video animated musical comedy horror film based on the stories of Frankenstein, the Wolfman, and Count Dracula. Plot Drac, Frank, and Wolf were the scariest monsters around until they became associated with fun. They end up summoned by the Superior Court of Horrors where the judge orders them to prove that they are still scary by the end of 24 hours or they will be sentenced to an eternity entertaining at children's parties. Drac, Frank, and Wolf are assigned to scare the Tinklemeister family. The Tinklemeisters soon ends up assisting Drac, Frank, and Wolf into proving that they are still scary even when the Grim Reaper Prosecutor sends three new monsters consisting of Freddie de Spaghetti: King of Carbohydrates (a humanoid spaghetti monster based on Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees), Chicky: The Doll of Destruction (a wind-up toy based on Chucky), and the Alien Eater from Alien to make sure that they fail. Cast * David Sobolov as Frank ** W. Harlan May as Frank's singing voice * Scott McNeil as Wolf ** David Pavlovitch as Wolf's singing voice * Ian James Corlett as Drac ** Jason Michas as Drac's singing voice * Janyse Jaud as Spike Tinklemeister, Mom Tinklemeister * Tabitha St. Germain as Stella Tinklemeister * Phil Trainer as Yorick * Jim Byrnes as Grim Reaper prosecutor * Patricia Drake * Phil Hayes as Judge * Robert O. Smith * French Tickner * Dave Ward as Freddie de Spaghetti Songs * "Waiting for Spike to Speak" * "The Heebe Jeebe" * "When We Were Bad" * "Monster Mash" ** Funk Groove arrangement by David Pavlovitch ** Country arrangement by Matt McGuire ** Alternative Angst arrangement performed by Jason Michas "Waiting for Spike to Speak" was composed and written by Matt McGuire. "The Heebe Jeebe" was composed and written by McGuire and Karen Guthery. "When We Were Bad" was composed and written by Sandy Howell and Geoff Levin. Release Monster Mash was released on VHS on August 29, 2000. The film was released on DVD alongside Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, and four episodes of Archie's Weird Mysteries on the Monster Bash Fun Pack released on September 7, 2004. Reception Despite not receiving any professional critical reviews, Monster Mash was well received by audiences. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 78% rating based on 51 users, with an average rating of 4.2/5. References External links * * Category:2000 films Category:American films Category:Italian films Category:English-language films Category:2000 horror films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy horror films Category:2000s musical comedy films Category:2000s parody films Category:American animated horror films Category:American children's comedy films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American parody films Category:Italian children's films Category:Italian comedy films Category:Italian animated films Category:Italian animated horror films Category:Italian musical films Category:Animated musical films Category:DIC Entertainment films Category:Dracula films Category:Frankenstein films Category:2000s monster movies Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Werewolves in animated film Category:Children's horror films Category:2000s children's films